


A Ride Of A Lifetime.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Gallavich & Sex Toys. [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Mickey rides a dildo whoop, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sybian, Top Ian, Vibration, Vibrators, dildo, sexting kind of, solo sex, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Someone commented on my last story about Mickey riding a sybian so I took it upon myself to write this filth. Enjoy. I hope you like it. ;)Once again, this is just filth.





	A Ride Of A Lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr: @valeskaheart.

Mickey just blinked repeatedly while staring at the object sitting on the middle of his bed. His husband was at work so he had no idea what Mickey was doing at home. Had no idea what just arrived at their house.

Of course, Mickey really had no idea what it was when he ordered it. A friend of his told him about it. A fucking girl friend so he decided to try it for himself.

  He put it all together that way he could get right down to business when he was turned on enough but he felt nervous. 

Until an idea creeped into his head. He smirked at his own idea and began stripping himself down until he was completely naked. He grabbed his phone and made sure it was charged enough before placing it against the wall on the floor. He took the toy off the bed and placed it a good distance from his phone. He had the camera flipped to front camera so he could see the screen. He knelt down onto the ground and with his ass in the air, began talking to the camera.

 

"Well, Ian, you're at work so you know what that means. I'm horny and you're not here. What you're about to see isn't really what I send you most of the time. Course you have no idea that I bought this and you have no idea what it is. I said the name to you before and you blanked out on me so now I'm about to have some fun with you so enjoy, babe."

He winked at the camera before backing up to the toy or what it was called: the sybian.

Ian would lose his fucking mind once he saw this video and the thought had Mickeys' skin tingling.

 

He grabbed the lube off the bed and got down to the carpet covered floor. He grinned as he thought of Ian recieving this video at work. He wouldn't be able to do anything about it so when he got home Mickey would be getting it.

Literally. 

He sat down and spread his legs towards the camera giving Ian a show for when he opened this message. He lubed up his dick and hissed at how cold it was but didn't waste anytime on jacking himself off. 

He groaned at the pleasure but it was nothing compared to Ian's hands on him. Though it was enough to get him worked up and by the time he was finished he'd be dying to have this toy inside him.

He closed his eyes and pictured Ians' hand around him. His large hand. His hand that was marked up due to working, that was calloused. Fuck, Mickey thought. His hands were perfect.

He lifted his hips up off the ground a bit and picked up the pace as he began moving his wrist in different angles the best he could. The toy sat beside him waiting to be used and by the way Mickey was feeling he'd be on the toy sooner than he thought.

He just wanted Ian hard and ready to get home to Mickey.

After a few more minutes he stopped touching himself and pulled the toy in front of him. He was going to give Ian a show alright. He would face from the side that way Ian could see some of his ass and some of his face.   
He threw his leg over the toy and moved up until the dildo was pressed against his ass. Luckily for him he was near the bed so he could reach out and grab it if he had to. Which he did so he could push back and allow the toy to slide inside of him.

He groaned as he went further down and the dildo continued to push inside of him, stretching him in the best way possible. Though not as good as Ians' cock, Mickey felt full and he fucking loved it. His ass was touching the top of the toy and the dildo was completely inside of him.

Fuck, the thought of Ian seeing this was enough to get him off right now without doing anything.

He looked over where his phone was still recording and winked just to get Ian pissed off. He knew that would do the trick.

He grabbed the remote to the toy and looked at the buttons. He wasn't sure which button did what so he just pressed one and-  
Holy fuck.

The remote fell out of his hands and he held onto the bed as the dildo began vibrating inside of him. He couldn't fucking breathe. He tried to move his hips up and down but the pleasure was already too much. His thighs were aching but holy hell he was in pure bliss.

It took a few minutes but he was finally able to get a movement down and as the dildo vibrated in him, he began riding it. He found a new angle that allowed the dildo to press into his prostate. The vibrations shot through his body causing him to let out moans he has never made before. His forehead was pressed against the edge of the bed, hands digging into the sheets as the pleasure rocked his body.

"Fuck, Ian." Mickey groaned

His mouth was open as sound after sound escaped. He pushed himself back and felt like he could fall off of the toy but he tightened his thighs around it causing the dildo to somehow become snug inside his ass. He cried out as the vibrations picked up. 

He looked down to see that his knee had pressed the remote. He wanted to pick it up and try another button but his arms felt limp.

"Shit, shit, shit." He panted.   
He used his right arm to reach down and grab the remote. He pressed the third vibration button and he about threw it across the room when his body was ambushed by the sudden pleasure.

"Oh fucking hell!" He shouted.

He dropped the toy and reached for the bed again. As he raised his hips up he clenched around the tip of the toy and for a few seconds just allowed the vibrations to race through him before slamming his hips back down. He was completely spazzing out and he wasn't even touching himself.

His cock was hard and throbbing with each push against his prostate and he was surprised he hadn't came yet. Breathing heavily, Mickey reached for the remote again. He wasn't sure what this button did but he pressed it.

This time he did toss the remote across the room. He was about to lose his fucking mind. He began fucking himself down on the toy faster as the pleasure raced through him. His arms were limp, his thighs were aching as they clenched around the toy. Beads of sweat were forming on his naked body and he felt like he was about to choke on air. He couldn't fucking breathe.

The sound of his ass smacking the top of the toy was echoing through the room only to be followed by his moans, pants and the string of curse words he was letting out. The pleasure was intense and he knew he wouldn't have to touch himself. He'd able to cum just from this dildo and the thought had his ass clenching around the dildo.

"Oh fuck, Ian-fuck feels so good." He moaned.  
He forgot he had been recording this for Ian but now he knew that Ian was probably going to tie him to the bed and fuck him good and hard. Mickeys' imagination was pushing him towards the edge. As the dildo continued to vibrate inside of him and as he continued to fuck down on the toy, Mickey pictured Ian walking in on him right now. He'd jack off silently and just watch Mickeys ass take the toy as if it were his job.

He'd bite his lip, run his tongue across his bottom lip. His hand would be working furiously around his dripping cock. His thigh muscles would be quivering as his orgasm raced through his body.

Mickey cried out as the picture pushed him to where he wanted to be. He slammed his hips back down on the dildo and the vibrations basically shot his orgasm out of his body. He closed his eyes and couldn't stop moaning at the pleasure. He came on the side of the bed and a little on the floor but he didn't give a shit. 

His body was on cloud nine right now. His orgasm was slowly leaving his body and the vibrating dildo was making his cock twitch due to being sensitive at the moment.

Mickey groaned as he slowly pulled off of the toy. He rolled onto the floor and reached for the remote to cut it off. His thighs were fucking aching but he crawled across the floor to grab his phone and blew a kiss to Ian before stopping the video. 

His entire body was completely melted at the moment. Just sending that message to Ian felt like a workout to Mickey.

But it'd be worth it once the red head came home and fucked him so hard he couldn't walk the next day.

He laid there on the floor for a while before he could use his legs and arms again. He stood up and took his phone with him as he walked to the bathroom to take a cold shower to cool him down. 

It was about ten minutes later that his phone began ringing. He was sitting on the side of the tub with a towel around his waist and water dripping down his body.

He smirked when he saw Ian's number flashing on the screen.

Then a thought hit him.  
He didn't answer.

He'd let Ian wait it out until he got home from work. 

 

When Ian finally got off work his blood was boiling. Mickey Milkovich was in some deep shit. Ian was the hardest he had ever been and it was a struggle getting into his apartment without someone pointing out his obvious erection. 

Mickey Milkovich was fucking dead.

Mickey Milkovich was currently taking a nap in their bed. The toy was tucked underneath it. 

Their bedroom door flew open and slammed against the wall causing Mickey to about shit himself at the surprise. 

He sat up and looked over to see Ian standing there glaring at him. There was no emotion on his face.

Mickey grinned and tossed the blanket off of him. He was still naked so he got up and walked over to Ian and kissed his lips, "Nice to have you home."

Without saying a word, Ian pushed Mickey back until he landed on the bed. Mickeys cock twitched. This was probably about to be one of the best fucks he's ever had. 

Still completely silent, Ian pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He unbuckled his pants and kicked them off along with his boxers. His shoes were out in the living room kicked off and a broken lamp on the ground. He had been on edge to get to this man.

"Move back." Ian ordered, voice completely stern.

Mickey did as he was asked without saying a single word. Ian never got like this because Mickey never teased. When Mickey was horny he let Ian know it. And now Ian was about to let Mickey know how horny he was.

Ian did not kiss him. He did not touch Mickey. He was angry. He was extremely horny. He was frustrated. He was about to use Mickey as his own personal sex toy and Mickey was going to fucking love it. 

He would never admit it to anyone but he loved it when Ian mandhandled him. He loved it when Ian took control and threw him around like was nothing but a rag doll. 

Fuck, Mickey was hard again.

Ian spread Mickeys legs then pulled him forward so his ass was partially off the bed. He spit into his hand and rubbed his dick for a few minutes. He knew the spit wasn't going to do anything for Mickey but Mickey didn't care. He just wanted Ian fucking all his frustration out. If that made Ian happy then fuck Mickey wanted it.

Ian pushed into Mickey without a warning and began fucking into him. Mickey instantly grabbed onto the sheets. The bed was shaking as Ian pounted into him as if Mickey didn't matter. All he focused on was wanting to cum.  

He leaned over Mickey and looked down at him. Mickey met his glance and bit his lip at the current look on Ians' face. Ian used a free hand and cupped Mickeys' chin before speaking to him in a low, dominant tone, "Don't you ever fucking do that to me again. If you do then you better answer the fucking phone when I call? You got that you little fucking tease?"

Mickey could only nod seeing as Ian was fucking into his prostate at the moment. 

"Use your fucking words." Ian demanded, not slowing down as he fucked into the older boy.

"Okay!" Mickey cried, "I'll answer the phone!" 

Ian smirked and let go of his face. He planted his palms beside Mickey and continued to fuck hard into Mickey. The other boy had his legs wrapped around Ian as that ache in his thighs started again. He was about to have his second most intense orgasm in the span of four hours. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to use his legs after this.

"Fuck." Ian groaned, tucking his face into Mickeys' neck.

Mickey brought his hands up to Ian's back and dug his nails into the skin as Ian slammed right into him again causing Mickeys entire body to clench up. His orgasm was already on the brink due to the intense one earlier. It was as if he could cum sooner and easier due to that fucking toy.

"Ian, fuck." Mickey moaned, "I'm going to fucking cum." 

Ian groaned and bit down on Mickeys' shoulder. He grabbed Mickeys' legs and lifted them up so he could push further and deeper into Mickey.

That was all it took for Mickey to break the skin on Ian's back, cry out in pure bliss and clench tight around Ians' cock as his orgasm hit him like a train.

"Oh fucking hell." Mickey groaned, panting against Ians' arm.

Ian was still fucking into Mickey without any kind of mercy. His orgasm was close thanks to that fucking video. He just needed that something extra to have him filling Mickey up.

"Fucking use me, Ian." Mickey gasped, "I've been bad!"

That was it.

It had Ian letting out a deep moan and his hips stuttering as his orgasm hit him. He came deep inside of Mickey causing Mickey to groan at the feeling. He'd never get used to that.

Ian finally smiled at Mickey and kissed him as hard as he could. Mickey couldn't breathe but he didn't really care. 

Slowly, Ian pulled out and his mess fell onto the floor while Mickeys' mess was on his chest. He'd need another shower. 

Ian plopped down beside Mickey but on his side so he could look down at him, "I don't know who you think you are to send me the hottest fucking video in the history of ever but if you ever do that again I'm going to fuck your brains out."

"I'll make a note of that so I can send you one on Monday." Mickey joked.

Ian smiled before he looked confused, "What kind of fucking toy is that anyway?"

"It's called a Sybian." Mickey replied, "And trust me when I say it's fucking incredible."

"Better than my cock?"  
Mickey scoffed, "Nothing is better than that monster in your pants."

Ian laughed and kissed him again, "You're a fucking asshole."

"My asshole hurts right now honestly."

Ian snorted, "Well you lay your pretty ass here while I go call an order in. What are you in the mood for?"

"Give me a sub and an order or fries from the pizza place on the corner. When you get back in the room I'll take my appetizer." 

Ian smirked at him before getting up so he could get his phone out of his pants. He walked out of the room to call in the order but was back in five minutes. 

They were in the middle of another round when their doorbell rang. By the time they were done they found their food in front of their door with a note that said:  
"On the house." 

What a great day, they both thought.


End file.
